The Breakfast Club
by Gryffindor's Goddess
Summary: Pretty much a Harry Potter version of the '80's movie :-D Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Anthony Goldstein, and Justin Flinch Fletchley, are all stuck in detention for an entire Saturday, who knows what could happen! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_The__Breakfast__Club _

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine :-( **

"You will sit in here for the remainder of the day. There is _absolutely no taking_!" Professor Snape growled, slamming the door behind him as he exited the practically empty dungeon, leaving the five students to themselves.

"No talking, my ass." Draco snorted as leaned against the stone wall.

Hermione crinkled her brows. "Excuse me? I have an essay to write, and for that matter, so do you. If you were smart you'd get started now and-"

"Does she ever shut up?" Draco asked.

"Never." Lavender answered warily, pulling her light brown hair back.

"Well, it's true!" Hermione cried indignantly. "We all have essays to write, and you all are just standing around as if-"

"If it matters so much to you, then get started." Draco replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I think I will." With that Hermione spun around, her bushy hair flying around her, and started on Sanpe's _Where Will I be in Ten Years _essay.

Lavender giggled as she ran her hands through Justin's dark curls.

"Hannah was right, your hair _is _soft!"

"Oh, so girls talk about me? What else have they said?" He teased.

Lavender punched his arm lightly, still laughing.

"Disgusting." Draco muttered under his breath, wondering how any one on earth could possibly be that much of an airhead.

"Vile." Hermione agreed. Draco raised his upper lip in disgust.

"Did I _ask _for your opinion?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you working on your essay too?" She asked Anthony Goldstein, with her trademark Gryffindor beam of a smile, as he scratched away at a yellow leather notebook.

"No."

"Oh, well, err, what are you writing?"

"I'm not."

Hermione abandoned her attempt at making conversation with the reclusive Hufflepuff boy, and turned back to her parchment.

"I'm so thirsty!" Lavender whined. "I know where the kitchen is. Justin, you'll come with me, won't you?" She asked with a slight bat of her long, perfectly mascara-sipped eyebrows.

"I don't think so, Miss. Brown." Professor Snape sneered, suddenly reappearing at the door.

"Oh! Professor, I was just- I meant only if you-"

"Save your pathetic prattling. You can go to the Great Hall, there should be five goblets of pumpkin juice that I'm required to supply for you, I could just conjure them myself, but why waste the effort?" He finished with a smirk. Over the past few months, Snape's detention assigning had almost doubled, and considering his new entire Saturday long outlook, he was hated even more among Hogwarts student than usual.

"Okay then," Lavender smiled. "Justin and I will-"

"Justin? No, I believe Mr. Finch Fletchley will be staying here. But I'm sure Mr. Goldstein will be happy to escort you." Snape said with a twisted smile, as if shooting down students love lives was a hobby. Which it probably was.

"But- I- uh," Lavender sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's go." Shoulders slightly slumped, Lavender started out of the dungeon. "Are you coming?"

Anthony looked up from his notebook. With a slight sigh, he stood up, and followed Lavender out the door.

"So, you're in Hufflepuff ?" Lavender asked, in a desperate attempt to make conversation.

"Yes." He replied, as he turned his notebook sideways, frowning slightly.

"I'm in Gryffindor." Lavender smiled.

Anthony said nothing but continued to mark in his notebook.

"What are you writing...or drawing...or whatever."

Anthony muttered a "Nothing" and continued working.

"Can I see?"

"No."

Lavender was growing more and more impatient. "Okay, fine."

They walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence which, in Lavender's opinion, was the worst kind.

As Snape had promised, there ware five goblets sitting on the Slytherin table.

"Here." Lavender thrust two goblets of pumpkin juice in his hands, knocking the yellow notebook out of his hands.

"Watch it!" He hissed, abandoning the two goblets. Before Lavender could see what was inside, he scooped it into his arms. "Just levitate them." He advised in an irritated tone.

"Oh, right." Lavender crinkled her brow. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier?

Anthony shook his head in an annoyed fashion, his dark hair flopping over his blue eyes.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you two escaped." Justin said as Anthony and Lavender walked into the detention area, Lavender levitating the five goblets of pumpkin juice, in a sloppy manner.

"Be careful," Hermione frowned as the goblets rocked in the air. "They're about to spill!" She rushed over to Lavender, and grabbed two of the glasses out of the air, sat them in a perfect row on the old, practically rotted, desk.

The next fifteen minutes passed without much activity. Lavender curled her hair around her finger as she chatted aimlessly about various school drama, to Justin, who chatted aimlessly back, seeming happy to be talking to her. Anthony, who sat in the far corner of the damp room, continued to scratch away at his notebook, ignoring any questions coming his way. Not that there were many. Draco, who looked as if he would rather scratch his eyes out with a quill than to be stuck in the room with his four classmates, finally caved to his boredom stood up, clasped his hands together and said, "Let's play a game."

"A game? We don't have time to play a game, we have an essay to write! Why am I the only one who gives a care about-"

"You don't have to play." Lavender told her. "What's the game, Malfoy?"

"It's called, Don't Get Caught." He smirked, as he took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"Sounds like fun." Justin said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm in." Lavender giggled.

"What about you, Goldstein?" Justin asked.

Anthony shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"And you Granger?"

"No way, not a chance." Hermione had barely glanced up from her parchment, though it appeared she wasn't really making much progress.

"Oh, come on!" Justin pushed, looking over to Lavender for approval.

"Come on, Hermione!" Lavender cried. Justin smiled at this.

"Well," Hermione said slowly. "As long as-"

"Good," Draco said cutting her off, as usual. "now we have enough people."

"What's this game, anyway?" Anthony asked, slightly surprising the group. He's really not much of a talker.

"You said you know where the kitchens are?" Draco asked Lavender.

Lavender nodded.

"Alright, then Lavender will lead us to the kitchens, we'll get food, then come back here, the whole time while trying not to get caught." " Draco finished with a smile.

"No. No way!" Hermione scowled. "We're already in detention, we don't need to get in trouble for something else!"

"How did you even get in here?" Justin asked in disbelief.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Draco held up his hand.

"We don't have time for stories. Snape will probably be back in about thirty minutes. Can we get back by then, Brown?"

"Uh-"

"Yes." Hermione said, surprising all. "It only takes about fifteen minutes to get from there to here and back."

"Okay then, " Draco said hiding the slight shock he had in knowing Granger, of all people, was able to answer that question. "Let's go."

**A/N I'm so excited about this story, I'm also going to take up my old story( it's been a while). Anyway, no HP character fully represents a Breakfast Club character, there will be similarities, but not full-on representations. More to come soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Come again soon, **

**GG **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Except Ron....well, no, not really. Where'd I get Ron? I hardly even like that character. JK. **

"Which way, Granger?" Draco asked as he peeked his head around the corner.

"Left." Hermione answered confidently.

"Okay, everyone go one at a time. Head through that hall until you get to that statue, hide behind that. When we're all there, which way do we go?"

"Straight, to the portrait of the pears."

"You heard her, to the pears. I'll go first, because, obviously, _I'm _the most experienced at this. Or the most skilled. Whichever, really." Draco finished with a smirk.

"Just go already." Hermione growled. "We've only got ten minutes left."

With that, Draco took off down the hall.

"No, you go next."

"No, you go next."

Lavender and Justin giggled, pushing each other, not aware of the annoyed glances the kept receiving.

"I'll go next if you two will just shut up." Anthony said stepping in front of them. "Left did you say?"

Hermione nodded. Anthony looked both ways before taking off the same way Draco did.

"Lavender, go." With a finale wave to Justin, Lavender ran towards the statue.

"Man." Justin sighed watching her go. "Hey!" He exclaimed, his face brightening. "Your friends with Lavender aren't you?"

"Sort of, I mean we share a room, but-"

"Great! So you'll talk to her for me, won't you?"

"What?" Hermione asked, glancing around the corner.

"Thanks, you're awesome! See you on the other side!" Hermione rubbed her head in rare confusion. Her talk to Lavender for him, but why? Deciding to think about it later, Hermione, like the others, ran to the statue.

"It's about time." Draco said when Hermione reached the other. "I thought you'd gotten lost or something. Guess we can't have everything we want."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

"It's a straight away to the kitchen, so let's just go all at once. Ready- Lavender and Justin, stop playing with each others hair- set...go!"

The five teenagers dashed across the hallway as fast as their legs could carry them. Panting slightly, they skidded to a halt in front of the large portrait.

Once in the kitchen, the group let out one big sigh.

"At last!" Lavender cried, plopping into a nearby chair.

"Get up! Draco snapped. "We don't have time for that!"

"What are we trying to get, anyway?" Anthony mumbled.

"Can anyone understand what he's saying?" Lavender asked rather rudely, as she circled the room.

"He _said-"_

"Drop it." Justin told her, following Lavender around the room. Just as Lavender opened her mouth to say something, at least twenty house elves swarmed around them.

"Oh my gosh!" Lavender gasped.

"What are they doing?" Justin demanded.

"Calm down! God Lavender, didn't you say you'd been here before? They're just coming to help us!" Hermione cried.

"Is that...Dobby?" Draco asked, too surprised to mask his emotion.

Dobby growled in response. "Out! Dobby no longer serves the Malfoy boy! Out, out, out!" A group of about seven house elves start to push Draco's legs towards the door.

"Wait, Dobby, it's okay, this time." Hermione told him.

Dobby glanced at her quizzically. "Dobby should let him...stay?"

"Just this once, but if he comes again," Hermione's face darkened. "don't hesitate to kick him out."

Though obviously still suspicious, Dobby and the crowd of house elves moved aside to let Draco walk back towards he center of the room.

"Right, err, right." Draco stammers.

"Well," Lavender says, raising an eyebrow. "What are we here for, Malfoy?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Draco smirks, regaining his composer.

"I did." Anthony muttered under his breath.

"Firewhisky." Draco says proudly.

"Firewhisky? _Firewhisky? _No! I won't!" Hermione proclaimed.

"Hermione!" Lavender whined. " You didn't come all this way for nothing did you?"

"I didn't think we'd be getting that!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why did you think the games called 'Don't Get Caught'?"

"Um, I don't know, because we're sneaking out from detention to the kitchens? Isn't that 'Don't Get Caught' enough for one day?"She asked, a slightly pleading tone to her voice.

"Relax, Granger." Justin smiled. "Just calm down, you don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

"Fine. Let's leave already." Hermione turned towards a painting hanging on a wall and pretended to study it.

"Can you get us three bottles of Firewhisky, please?" Lavender asked sweetly. In less than a few minutes, Lavender's arm were filled with bottles of Firewhisky, and the student had successfully made it back to the dungeon, without getting caught.

As they were walking through the doorway slightly out of breath, but high with the triumph of their mission, Justin grabbed the back of Hermione's robes, pulling her backwards.

"Remember what we talked about?" Justin asked, watching over Hermione's head to make sure Lavender wouldn't overhear.

"Yes, but, Justin-"

"Good, so you'll come back to me with what she says. Right? Good."

Hermione groaned. Acting as cupid, was _not_ one of her many skills.

"Granger, either get in here or close the door!" Draco called.

With a sigh, Hermione walked in the cold, dark room.

"Here." Draco thrust a goblet of the Firewhisky at Hermione.

"I said I wasn't going to drink it." She scowled.

Draco snorted. "Like hell you aren't, come on, drink up."

Before Hermione could protest, an ear-piercing scream filled the air. Both Hermione and Draco spun around to see Lavender practically falling over Justin.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Anthony anxiously.

"He was tickling her." He told her in a monotone voice.

"Your kidding right? Please, tell me your kidding."

Anthony shook his head.

"Lavender, we need to talk." Hermione told her. Justin looked up, a smile on his face.

"Not about that." She mouthed to him. Justin frowned and turned back to his Firewhisky, already bored with a conversation not about him and Lavender.

"Lavender, it would really help our situation if you would-"

"Shut the hell up." Draco finished for Hermione. Hermione shot him a glare, and he shrugged.

"It's just that we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. You understand don't you?"

Lavender nodded solemnly. "I understand."

"Excellent." Hermione smiled.

"Under one condition."

"What?" Hermione, who was already walking away, asked.

"Under one condition. You have to try the Firewhisky."

Hermione pondered her situation. Drinking was defiantly against her morals, but Lavender needed to keep quite.

"Alright," Hermione said slowly. "I'll try it."

"Yay!" Lavender squealed, as Hermione took a sip of the Firewhisky. It burned her throat as it went down, causing her to shudder.

"It's good, isn't it?" Draco asked with an amused expression.

Hermione nodded. "I guess I could have a little more."

Half an hour later, the five kids we're all laughing at anything that was said, and doing any outrageous deed that came to mind. All, that is, except one. Anthony definitely had more experience with alcohol, his father being head of the company that exported Butterbeer, and had given himself the task of taking care of his, now completely drunk, classmates.

"Lavender," He told her as gently as he could, "you need to lie down. You don't want to get sick, do you?"

"Noooo." She half whined- half groaned.

"Come on, Lavender." He coaxed.

"Is Justin there?" She asked groggily.

"Is Justin where- I mean yes, yes he is."

Lavender giggled.

"Come on, Lavender." He repeated. "You can lie down here." Anthony conjured up a few blankets, and laid Lavender down.

"There." He said. "Now you can sleep for a while."

Lavender opened her mouth, but instead of words, vomit poured out of her mouth.

"Oh, God." Anthony moaned. With a wave of his wand, he cleared the puke.

Turning around, Anthony found Draco and Justin, with their wands pointed at each other.

"What are they doing?" Anthony cried.

"Dueling!" Hermione giggled.

"What? No! Draco, Justin! Cut it out!"

Draco staggered slightly towards Anthony, and laughed. "No."

Wishing he's just gotten drunk like the rest of them, Anthony, grabbed the wand out of Draco's hand.

"Listen, Hermione, are you listing? Good. Do you know a sobering spell?" This was not the first time he had asked her this but, hey, seventh times a charm.

"Maybe." She giggled.

"Can you tell me it?"

"Maybe." She told him. "Maybe not"

"Please! Hermione! I'm begging you, please, tell me the spell."

"Well, okay." Much to Anthony's relief, Hermione told him the indication. "Remember, you have to do it individually, or it won't work." She told him slurring slightly.

Anthony quickly cast the spell on Hermione.

"Oh, God." She moaned, clutching her head.

"You get Malfoy, I'll get Lavender."

"But-"

Anthony jogged over to where Lavender lay.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked softly.

Lavender groaned in response.

"Okay, well, I'm going to try to help."

"Better?" He asked, after he'd cast the spell.

"My throat hurts." Lavender whimpered.

"Here." Anthony handed her one of the goblets of pumpkin juice they'd brought in earlier.

Lavender gulped down down the pumpkin juice. "I'm never drinking Firewhisky again!"

Anthony laughed. "I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I've been drunk my fair share of times."

"No way!"

"There was this one time..."

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to get Draco to comply the same why Lavender had.

"Malfoy! Stop trying to punch Justin!"

"Well, if he hadn't have taken my wand," Draco said, pointing at Anthony, "I wouldn't have to. You know, The Dark Lord wouldn't approve of that."

"The Dark Lord? How would you know?"

Draco grinned proudly, but didn't answer.

"Are you a Deatheater?" She asked him frankly, knowing there was a chance he won't remember.

Draco scooted so close, Hermione could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Yes."

**A/N And there you have it! Hmm, there's not much to explain. Please Review! You know you want to! Well, you probably don't. But please do anyway!!!!**

**GG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sirius is alive! YAAAY! Oh, wait, no, no he's not. Yup, that confirms it. I don't own it. **

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"You heard me." He said in a strange giggle.

Hermione's vision started started to blur a little. Harry had been right. The entire year he had been nagging her, and nagging her about Malfoy, and she had continuously brushed him off. There were so many signs! Harry had even even pointed them out! Why, _why _had she ignored them?

"Are you okay?" Anthony asked from across the room.

"I-I-" Hermione stammered.

"You didn't think I could do it did you? Well, guess what! I'm in!" Draco let out a strange, almost hysterical sounding laugh. "He's even awarded me the honor of-"

"Hey, Hermione, can you get Justin, Lavender still needs some help."

Hermione nodded. Still dazed, she cured Justin.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, go to sleep."

"Malfoy, what were you-" But Hermione came to face with a completely different Draco than the one she was expecting. This Draco's eyes were brimming with tears, and his bottom lip trembled.

"I can't do it." He whispered. "I can't."

"You can't do what?" She asked him tentatively.

"He'll kill me." He whispered.

"Who will kill you? Oh, duh, Voldemort. Why will he kill you? Answer me! Draco!"

A small crept across Draco's face. "You said my name."

"Draco, you need to tell me what's going on! We can talk to the Order and- Wait. What? I've said your name plenty of times."

"No," Draco shook his head, still smiling slightly. "You haven't, that was the first time. And now two times."

"We don't have time for this!" Hermione cried, shaking her head at his drunkenness. "I need you to tell me why Voldemort will kill you."

The frown returned to Draco's face. Just as he was about to answer, Anthony came behind Hermione and asked, "Have you sobered him up, yet?"

"No, but-"

"I'll help."

"NO!" But Anthony had already done his work, leaving a very angry Draco, clutching his head.

"What did I tell you?" He demanded.

"No- nothing."

"Let me try this again, Granger, what did I tell you?" Hermione was trying to mask her fear, trying desperately to act as if nothing had happened.

"You told her about that Parkinson chick." Justin told him, stepping slightly in front of Hermione. "You may as well thank her, she was just trying to save you the humiliation of reliving your little rant."

"Oh," Draco visibly relaxed. "Well, whatever. And it's true by the way, I _do _hate her. Absolutely no personality..."

At any other time Hermione would have laughed at this piece of information, but given the circumstances, she really wasn't the mood.

"Thank you." She told Justin as Draco walked away.

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?" He asked with a since of urgency.

"I know I should, but-"

"But what? He's a _deatheater, _Hermione. If you ask me they should take him in for questioning. A few Cruciatus Curses should do the trick..."

Without waiting for a reply, Justin walked over to where Lavender was sitting, side by side with Anthony.

Hermione rubbed her temples, a gesture she only performed when she was under a large amount of stress. Detention wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. No, it was much, much worse.

"Anthony!" Lavender whined. "Please show me what's in the notebook, please, _please_ !"

Anthony smiled a little. "Are you always this nosy?"

Lavender nodded. "Always, now show me!" She cried

"Come on, open it up!" Justin told him.

Anthony frowned, not aware that there was a third person in their conversation.

"Just show us already so we can move on to something else." A voice drawled behind him.

Or a fourth.

"Well, we might as well get Hermione over here as well." Anthony said, sarcastically.

"Good point." Draco noted. "No use seeing a show twice. Granger! Get over here!"

Hermione stomped to the other side of the room. "Was it really necessary to speak so forcefully? It would have been just as easy to call me over in-"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open the damn book."

Anthony sighed and opened to the first page of his notebook.

"It's Hogwarts!" Lavender gasped. She bent closer and ran her fingers over the page. "You drew this?" She asked.

"Well, obviously he drew it." Draco sneered." It's pretty good." He admitted.

"Pretty good? These are amazing." Justin said flipping through the pages.

"Who is this?" He asked stopping on a picture of a woman with the same dark hair and blue eyes as Anthony.

"That's my mum." He told them.

"It's beautiful." Lavender murmured. "Do you have one of your Dad?"

"No, I don't see him much, I've never really had time..."

"I'm sorry."

Anthony shrugged. "Not your fault."

"I wish I didn't see as much of my Dad." Justin said. "Yelling, he's _always_ yelling. Sometimes I wish I could... I could... I dunno, just make him stop."

Hermione sighed. "My Dad's always been pretty nice towards me, he just pushes a little too hard sometimes. But isn't that what parents are supposed to do? Make sure you live to your potential."

"My Father's the worst." Draco concluded.

Hermione looked at him with an expression of shock mingled with curiosity. "How?"

Draco's face darkened and his shoulders tensed. "Never mind. Forget it."

"How?" Lavender pushed.

"He just is, alright! Forget about it, I never should have said anything."

The group was silent for a while before Lavender said." I never had a problem with my Dad. Or my Mum for that matter, my life's just..."

"Perfect?"

"Plain." She finished. "Just plain."

"Is that why you gossip so much?"

Lavender looked at Hermione with surprise. "What do you-"

"You wan to give your life some interest. You don't want to be so normal. You think your life's to plain to mean anything. Well, it's not. Interest is great at first, but...but after a while it can get to be to much to-"

"Overwhelming." Draco finished for her. "You think it's going to be amazing. It's everything you could have wanted. Everything you've worked for, but it just sets you up for-"

"Disappointment. Just like everything else in your life proved to be." Anthony finished.

"Woah,"Justin looked at the three. "Did you guys plan that?"

The three rolled their eyes in unison.

"I'm sorry." Justin apologized. "I don't take serious moments well."

"We noticed." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"I guess your right. I mean, nothing happens to me. Does that mean I'm just not important? Am I just too...average?"

"No." Hermione told her. "Consider yourself lucky. Besides, I wish I was more average. Well, no, I wish I was would be happy with being more average. I always have to be the best. Always."

Draco snorted. "At least you _are _the best. And your muggleborn, so people don't even expect it of you. But me, I have to be the best, and I'm not."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Why do you have to be the best?"

"Because. I"m a Malfoy. That's just how things go."

Lavender reached over and flipped the next page of Anthony's notebook. "The Giant Squid." She smiled. He nodded.

"Why didn't you want to show us these?" Lavender asked.

"This." He said, gesturing to the four students surrounding him. "I don't like crowds."

"Crowds? There's only a few of us." Justin told him.

He shrugged. "Two's a party, three's a crowd."

"Why are you staring at me Granger?"

Hermione quickly looked away. "I'm not."

Justin stood up and started rocking back on his heels. "I'm ready to play another game!"

Everyone else, apart from Anthony, groaned and clutched their heads. "It won't be like that game!" He insisted.

"Let's play the If Anyone Ever Repeats What Was Just Said Or What Could Be Said In This Room Will Be Pommeled game." Draco told them sternly.

"Your games tend to suck, Malfoy. I don't think I'm going to participate in that." Justin told him darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean, Finch Fletchey?" Draco asked him taking a step towards him.

"Maybe it means something...maybe it doesn't." Justin responded, also taking a step forwards.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The boys chest's were almost touching, muscles flexed, chins sticking out.

"Guys stop!" Hermione jumped between them.

"Out of the way, mudblood!" Draco demanded through clenched teeth, pushing her to the side.

"I have a solution!" Lavender shouted. "Are you listening? Okay, good, so no one will repeat what is said in here, like Draco wants. Right? We'll play that game. And Justin, you can pick the next game, okay?" She proposed as a Kindergarden teacher would to her students.

"That sounds fair." Hermione agreed.

Justin rolled his shoulders back, and stepped away from Draco. "Alright, fine. I know what game I want to play."

"Great!" Lavender beamed. "What game do you want to play?"

"I want to play Tell Your Deepest Darkest Secrets. You go first Malfoy." He glowered.

"Maybe we shouldn't play-"

"Go on, Malfoy. Your first." Justin challenged.

"I don't have one." Draco said cooly.

"That's a lie!" Justin yelled.

"What is going on?" Anthony asked, his eyes wide.

"Why don't you tell him, Hermione?" Justin laughed.

Hermione squeaked an inaudible response.

"Fine then. If she won't tell you, I will!"

"Justin, no!"

But Justin ignored her. "We know you're one of them. And guess what! I don't care what fucking game were playing, if she won't tell, I will! Your going to fail, Malfoy. I wonder what your parents will think, having a failure as a son-"

BOOM! Draco stood above Justin, his wand pointing to his chest. "You're going to regret that you filthy little-"

"Draco, please..." Lavender whispered.

"Shut up!" Draco snapped.

"Hey!" Anthony stood up. "Leave her alone!"

"I'll do what I want!" He growled, turning towards Anthony.

"Leave her out of this!" Anthony snarled.

"I'll bring who I want into this!"

"I'm not done with you, Malfoy!" Justin yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" An all too familiar voice roared from behind them.

It really must have been an interesting sight. Justin had the back of Draco's robes clutched in a fist, Draco's wand pressed to Anthony's chest, Hermione and Lavender cowering in the corner.

Professor Snape stood at the door looking furious, and more deadly than the students had ever seen him.

"We were just, err..." But Justin couldn't think of a response.

"What part of no talking did you not understand?"

The students were silent.

"For God's sake, sit!" Snape barked. As if under the Imperious Curse, the five teenagers jumped into their desks. They waited in fear to see what Snape would do next, but he did nothing but leave he students, locking the door behind him, the whole time muttering under his breath.

"Is he gone?" Lavender whispered.

Draco hopped out of his seat and pressed his ear to the door. After a minute or two he nodded. "Yes, he's gone."

"Where did the Firewhisky go?" Justin asked.

Hermione grinned sheepishly and scooted her chair back to reveal several bottles. "I knew if he saw them we'd get caught so I just kind of scooped them up."

"Good going, Granger!" Draco clasped his hand on her shoulder, then quickly withdrew it.

An uncomfortable silence settled through the group.

Justin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, that was...out of line."

Draco nodded. "I guess I was a bit of an ass, too."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

No one needed to ask what she was talking about.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know."

"Is this what you were talking about?" Lavender asked quietly. "About your Dad. Does he make you do this?"

"No, no. It's just that...I don't know sometimes it's like if it weren't because of him I wouldn't have to do this at all. Him going back to the Ministry when he thought the Dark Lord was dead, then getting caught and not getting the prophesy. I don't know, maybe it's just easier to have someone to blame."

"It is." Anthony nodded.

"Wouldn't it be nice if everything was someone's fault?" Hermione mused. "Everything would be so much so much simpler. We would just find that one person, and everything would be done with."

"But there is isn't there? I mean, look at the war. That's all You-Know-Who's fault." Lavender inputted.

Justin frowned. "What about the deatheaters, though? He wouldn't be near as powerful if he didn't have his slime bag supporters- no offense." He added looking towards Draco.

Draco shook his head, indicating no harm was done.

"When did things get so complicated?" Lavender whispered.

Hermione sighed in agreement. "It's like one day we were battling trolls in the bathroom, and worrying about the next Quidditch match, and now..." Hermione's voice trailed off, tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

Lavender, leaned over to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her. "I've never been a very good roommate, I'm sorry." Lavender told her fellow Gryffindorer.

Hermione smiled a little. "I wasn't either, I was always to busy living our latest adventure to think about you, I'm sorry." Much to the boys' discomfort, the two girls cried quietly into each others shoulders, like the friends they were have supposed to have been for the last six years. Like sisters.

"While we're on the subject of apologies, Granger, I'm sorry I've been such a prick to you all these years. I just...was being a Malfoy, and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, and Malfoy, I'm sorry I slapped you in third year, but I have to admit, at the time it was the coolest thing I'd ever done."

Draco smiled. "It was pretty gutsy. Your friends must have been proud. I would have been."

And for the first time in all the years they four had been at Hogwarts, they felt as if they were something they'd never been before. Hermione and Lavender as if they'd finally found trust within each other, Anthony felt included, Draco felt like a good person, and Justin, having held back any out of place comment, felt mature and serious. And they still had six hours of detention left, but maybe with their new realizations, it would be a bit more bearable.

**A/N And thus concludes chapter three! I definitely didn't plan the whole Hermione/ Lavender bonding over how every thing's changed, and things get more complicated, but I guess that's been on my mind lately, and I think it's pretty good bonding material. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to all who reviewed, put this story on alert, or added it to their favorites! I can't even tell you how happy that makes me!! Also, thanks to laughingcat123 for pointing out to me that Anthony was in in Ravenclaw, not Hufflepuff! Knew I'd messed up the houses somewhere. **

**Thanks for reading and please, please R&R!!!!! **

**GG **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:The only thing that's mine is....oh, wait, there's no OC in the story.....**

**So, nothing. I own nothing. **

Professor Snape had brought the the five students together in more than one way. The first being obvious way, that he had assigned them all detention on the same Saturday, the second in a more subtle way. By intruding on the fight between Draco, Justin, and Anthony, he had broken some sort of barrier between the five. And once that first wall was torn down, many followed after it.

"So why are you in here anyway?" Justin asked Anthony, as they sat on the large circular rug Hermione had conjured up.

"Stealing potion ingredients for a sculpture. What about you?"

"Pouring shrinking potion down Nott's pants." Anthony grinned ad high-fived him.

"This is stupid." Hermione muttered.

"Hold still." Lavender commanded. She pulled out one of the various items in her bag.

"How much stuff do you have in there?" Hermione asked, sounding a tad exasperated.

"I _said _hold still."

"Where do you get all these?"

Lavender sighed. "Weasly Wizard Wheezings, now, _please_, don't move."

After several more minutes of complaints, arguments, and the constant reminder to stay still, Lavender had finally finished her work.

"Well, what do you think? I think I did pretty well, if I say so myself." Lavender giggled, leading Hermione from the small window area she had used as her work place.

"What are you talking-" Draco's eyes widen, and he jumps off the desk he was sitting on.

"Granger? You look- I mean your-"

"Gorgeous? Amazing? A product of my talent? Yes, yes she is." Lavender beamed.

Draco ignored her and walked to Hermione.

"Your hair, it's curly and not frizzy."

"You have no idea how long that took." Once again, Draco ignored Lavender.

"You look...good, Granger."

"Thank you, Malfoy."

There was an awkward silence.

"Lavender, I think Justin's calling you." Hermione told her friend.

"I don't here-"

"I'll talk to you when your done."

Lavender shrugged and walked away.

"Listen, I can talk to the Order for you. We can get you protection and-"

"No."

"Your mother can come, too, you can-"

"Hermione, no. I'm sorry. I would love to take you up on that offer, but I can't."

"You can't? Why not?"

"I couldn't do that to my family."

"They could come with you!" Hermione insisted.

"It's not their safety, it's their pride."

"Pride? _Pride? _Aren't there things more important than _pride?" _

"To some, yes. But to them, to us, it's everything."

"How? How can anything so stupid, so_ vain_, be that important?"

Draco shrugged. "It just is."

"Okay, fine. We'll stage something then! No one will know!"

"Hermione, let's not talk about this now. Later, I promise we will."

Hermione scowled.

"As soon as were with..."Draco shuddered, his face a mixture of what seemed to be pain, and humiliation. "Potter."

Hermione stared at him blankly. "Are you serious?"

"No, he's dead." He replied, while taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Draco sighed. "Yes, I'm serious."

"That's great! He'll be happy to help you! We all will!"

Draco shrugged and turned away. "Whatever."

"He will!"

"I'm sure your right."

Hermione was starting to get impatient. "Do you want his help or not?"

"God! You don't get it, do you? It' _Potter!_ I've trying to do anything to put him down for six years! And now I have to go crawling to him, asking for help! For _protection_!

"Karma." Hermione told him in a sing-song voice.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thank you, because that is exactly what I wanted to hear."

"I'm sorry, look, I know that would be awful. I can't even imagine having to go to someone like, I don't know-"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Sure, Parkinson, I would hate that. But, Draco, it'll be worth it in the end."

Draco sighed. "Yeah, "He told her. "I know."

"Why is Justin laying on the desk?" Lavender asked Anthony, as she sat down beside him.

"He wants to take a nap."

Lavender laughed. "Well, I'm glad your awake." Anthony smiled a little.

They were silent for a moment before Anthony asked a question that had been on his mind. "So, what ever happened to you and Weasly?"

Lavender sighed. "He's too into Hermione. I just don't get it. I was always so sure it was Harry she was into."

"Do you wish you were still together?"

"Well...no. I guess not. I don't know, it's just that he was my first boyfriend, and he left me for another girl."

"I'm sorry."

Lavender shrugged. "It's not like I was planning on marrying him or anything. I just thought it was always going to be me breaking up with him. I didn't even see it coming."

"So, you're into Justin now?" Anthony ventured.

"Lavender! I-we-need your help!"

Lavender leaped from her spot, immediately flew to Hermione's side. "What's up?"

"We need to sneak out."

"Again? What are we doing?"

"I mean we as in Draco and I." Hermione mumbled.

Lavender raised an eyebrow. "Now being friends with him is one thing, but-"

"No! No,no! We have to- well, I'll tell you later, but I promise I will tell you.

Lavender nodded, satisfied.

"So, if Snape comes you'll cover for us?"

Lavender nodded. "Of course."

"Great! So, we'll see you soon!" Hermione unlocked the door and ran out, Draco at her heels.

"When I said later, I didn't mean five minutes later." He hissed.

"Procrastination is the key to failure."

"Where are we going anyway? There's no way we're going to your dungeon, or whatever Gryffindors- Astoria! Hi, I mean, uh, hey."

"Hello, Draco." She smiled at him, and even nodded a hello to Hermione.

Hermione noticed Draco's face was slightly pink standing with Astoria.

"Draco, we don't have much time." Hermione warned.

"Right, I'll see you tonight Astoria, I mean probably, since you know we share a common room and everything."

She giggled. "Yeah, tonight! I'll see you then. It was nice seeing you, Hermione." She added politely.

"You too." She smiled.

Draco watched as she walked away. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. "No wonder you have a sudden hatred of Pansy Parkinson."

The pink tinge returned to Draco's cheeks. He mumbled something Hermione couldn't understand and continued to walk forwards.

"This way." Hermione corrected him, while motioning for him to turn left.

"Your common room isn't really down here, is it?"

"No, Harry won't be in the common room. He has detention for the rest of the year." Hermione resisted adding, _Thanks to you _but it was difficult.

"Oh...How do you know Snape won't be in there?"

"He's teaching remedial potions right now."

"Wasn't Potter in that last year?" Draco smirked. Hermione didn't answer.

Draco hesitated before entering the room where Harry sat serving his detention. The realization of what he was about to do hit him hard.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

He shook his head "Hermione...I can't. I just can't." He turned around to leave, but Hermione pulled him back. "No, Hermione, let go. I'm sorry."

"What? No! Draco your so close to changing everything! You, your family! You can get away from it all! You'll be and safe and-"

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I just can't."

Draco shook Hermione's hand of him and walked slowly the opposite way from which they came. "Draco!" She cried. "Wait! Please, wait!" But he ignored her. Head down, and hands in his pocket he continued to walk towards his mystery destination, leaving Hermione standing alone.

**A/N Aw, poor Hermione. Or is it poor Draco? Hmmm..... Anyway, I still haven't **_**completely**_** decided on pairings yet. What do you guys think? Please R&R!!!**

**GG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wonder if Jo actually has a fanfiction account and writes FF all the time, we just don't know it. I doubt it. And if she does, it's obviously not me. **

"Hermione? Where's Draco?" Lavender asked as Hermione came running through the door, slamming it behind her.

"I don't know! God, I don't even care! He's such a-a prat!" Hermione fumed.

"What happened?" Justin asked, suddenly awake from his nap.

"He just left! Just like that! We were going to talk to Harry, everything was going to work out perfectly, and he just left!"

"Talk to Harry? About what?"

"We were going to- never mind. I don't want to talk about it. He probably went to lock him self in a broom closet with Astoria." Though she had not given them the story, her classmates were smart enough to figure it out.

"He's a Deatheater, Hermione. We shouldn't have trusted him."

"I thought he was different."

"That's the thing about Deatheaters. They're all the same."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Lavender told her, giving a comforting rub on the back, but Hermione just shrugged.

"Justin's right. What could I expect, he's a Deatheater. They're all the same."

"My cousins a Deatheater." Anthony admitted.

"Really?" Lavender asked, surprised. "Who?"

"Bloke named Yaxley."

"Family sucks." Justin mumbled. "I wish they didn't exist."

"Why?" Hermione asked, stricken.

"They ruin everything. You know half the Deatheaters probably wouldn't believe what they did if they weren't from those big pureblood family bloodline shit."

"That's prejudices, not family."

"I hate this war. It's tearing everything apart." Anthony frowned.

"I know." Justin mumbled. "It sucks."

"I miss the old days! It's too complicated now. I just want everything to be the way it used to be." Lavender whined. Tis must be a very touchy subject for her, considering this was the second time she'd brought it up today.

"Exactly like the way it used to be? Wouldn't you rather all of this blood stuff, and house hatred to be gone?"

"I would be willing to sacrifice that if I could just go back." Lavender answered, sounding far away.

"I don't." Justin said. "I'm just ready for it all to be over."

"But what if we don't win?"

"We will." Justin said confidently. "I just know."

"How can you know?" Lavender demanded. "What if we all end up dead?"

"Lavender-"

"What if our parents, our friends, teachers even, are all killed? Even if we win, they'll be dead. Nothing, _nothing_, will be the same."

"Lavender, of course nothing will be the same." Justin told her. "All that stuff is in the past now. You need to move on."

"Move on? _Move on?_ That 'stuff' happens to be my memories, my friends!" Lavender shrieked while the others desperately tried to comfort, and more importantly, quite her. "I miss being happy!" She wailed.

"Shh, Lavender. It's okay, you'll be alright. You're right, nothing will be the same. But you can still be happy." Anthony told the crying girl.

"How can I be happy when all my friends will be dead?"

"Well, some people probably won't make it through. And yes, that will be awful. But, moving on doesn't mean forgetting. It means you can't dwell. Will the deaths be sad? Of course. The point is you have to find a way to live with that. To remember...but to live."

Lavender's sobs resided to sniffles. "Is that possible?"

"Yes," Hermione told her. "It is. Do you remember Professor Lupin? He lost, or he thought he lost, all of his best friends in one night. He still lived. He missed them of course, but he survived."

"He did? How do you know?"

"He told us about it. He still thinks about them everyday, but he knows he has things to live for."

"What's your best school memory? All of you. I want to hear everyone's."

Lavender asked.

"The time Ron cursed Malfoy after he called me a mudblood."

"Why? Didn't that backfire?"

"Yes, but it was the first time I really knew Ron cared about me. I'd always thought he just put up with me because Harry did, and that I helped him with his homework. But then I knew that we really were friends."

"Mine was the first time I cast a spell." Justin told the group. "I'm muggleborn too, you know. It proved I could do it. I was just as good as the rest of them."

"Mine was seeing the castle for the first time. The beauty of it...I've been obsessed with drawing it ever since. It looks so strong, yet so fragile. I've wanted to capture it in every style, every form of media...everything." Anthony said, running his fingers over the wall.

"What's yours, Lavender."

"Mine's stupid."

The other three protested loudly until she finally agreed to share hers. "It was one day after class, Professor McGonagall came up to me and told me how wonderful my essay was. I had worked so hard on it. I was so proud. I swear it's the only time she's ever smiled at me. I felt so smart. I'd never felt that way before. It was great."

"I don't think that's stupid." Anthony told her. "I mean, everyone likes being praised for something they worked hard on. It's natural."

Before Lavender had a chance to reply, she heard the door creak open. Braced for it to be Malfoy, she twisted her mouth into what she hoped was a look of disgust.

But it wasn't Malfoy that came in.

"Harry?" She asked incredulously.

"Hi, Lavender, Justin, Anthony. Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, seeming to be slightly nervous.

"Sure, go ahead." Hermione told him, she knew he probably wanted to speak to her privately, but she had a feeling she already knew what this was about. Her, in a way, new, friends already knew about the incident concerning Malfoy, and she didn't feel like reliving the details. Or even worse, trying to explain to not only Harry, but herself, why she even cared. It wasn't like she had confided any Order information to him. It was Malfoy, they'd all known he's become a Deatheater one day. Just perhaps not this soon...

"Okay, er, well, I thought I heard you outside the door, you and, uh, Malfoy." He told her nervously, seeming to be slightly worried about the response he would get back.

"Oh, we were just fighting. I knew something like that would happen, how long could anybody expect me to be in a room with Malfoy without _something _happening eventually." Hermione told her friend evenly, deciding it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Well," Harry said slowly. "Alright. I guess I better go then...Don't want Snape to find me gone..."

"Bye!" Hermione waved, sounding a little too cheerful.

Harry walked out of the door with a confused glance back.

"What was that about?" Justin asked the now slightly bushy haired girl since Lavender's WWW products were starting to wear off.

"It would be better to tell him with Ron there." She lied. "No use telling a story twice." She added bitterly.

Anthony and Lavender shared a glance. "Let's do something fun!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Get your mind of that ferret-faced git." Anthony nodded.

"I have an essay to write." Hermione answered cooly.

"Hermione, just for a little while."

"I already told you." Hermione growled. "I have an essay to write."

"Just let her do what she wants." Justin mumbled.

The group set in silence as Hermione scribbled away at her essay that she was being forced to write.

"Hermione," Anthony asked curiously. "How did you get in here?" He couldn't imagine _her _doing anything against the rules.

"I broke the rules." She muttered, not even looking up from her essay.

"Well, yeah, I figured that, but what did you do."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Hermione's lips. "A may have slipped an extra ingredient in Parkinson's potion."

The three student were quiet. "It's no big deal, " Hermione continued. "Her feet should turn back to their normal size any day now."

"Are you joking?"

Hermione scowled and put her quill down. "No. I'm not. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Justin stared laughing so hard it made Hermione jump. The other's quickly joined in.

"Im not sure which is funnier! What she did, or that she doesn't know why we couldn't believe it!"

"What?" Hermione asked, starting to loose her patience.

"Well, your not exactly the 'potion rigging' type, are you?" Anthony said, rubbing his sides that were getting a little sore from laughing.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Well, your a bit of a goody-goody." Lavender told her friend.

"Just because I have moral standards," Hermione huffed, "Does _not _mean I'm a goody-goody. I snuck out, _and _ drank Firewhisky today, thank you very much."

"Because we forced you." Justin pointed out.

"Well," Hermione admitted, "That's true. I suppose I could benefit from lightening up a little."

"We're not saying you should throw your values out the window!" Anthony told her quickly. "We just think that with all this war stuff going on, we might as well have fun while we can."

Hermione pondered this. It was true, that she had no idea when she would be whisked away for something, whether it be Order business, or some other Voldemort related thing, but she knew she might not be around for long.

"I suppose your right." Hermione pushed her half-written essay out of her way. "What did you say about doing something fun?"

**A/N How on earth are they going to do anything resembling fun without a certain blonde Slytherin? I know him being gone would put a damper on any plans I had ( I say this while ignoring the eye rolls from a 'certain person' cough cough ESTELLE cough cough who does not support my **_**slight **_**obsession. Slight.) Please review! And thank you to everybody who already has and/or put this on alert!!!! **

**GG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine :-( **

"FIRE!"

"Fire, Justin? Really? Since when have they ever uttered the phrase 'fire' in Quidditch?"

Justin scowled and, in return, threw a quaffle at Lavender. The girl didn't even look back she was so determined to catch the other ball coming towards her. This one thrown, much lighter, by Anthony.

"Are you sure Potter won't mind that we've taken the Quidditch equipment?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Hermione replied as she caught the quaffle thrown to her by Lavender. "Besides, this is fun. Right? Aren't we having fun?"

"Yes," Lavender told her. "This would qualify as-OUCH! Who let the bludgers out?"

"Oh, er, sorry," Justin gave her a small grin. "My bad."

While Justin wrestled the bludgers back into the quidditch trunk, Anthony bent down next to Lavender. "Is your leg okay?" He asked.

Lavender nodded. "Yeah, it's okay...just hurts a little."

"Not broken or anything?"

Lavender smiled. "Not broken."

"NO! NOT THE SNITCH!"

Justin, who had been too busy watching Anthony and Lavender through narrowed eyes, had let his hands slip, releasing the smallest and fastest ball.

"Oh, no." Hermione moaned as she tried desperately to catch it. "Now Harry _will _be angry!" The four students tried desperately to catch the thing as it zoomed above their heads, but truth be told, none of them really had any experience as Seeker. "You guys realize if we don't catch this we're dead!"

"Well, we'll just have to try harder then." Justin replied as he took a flying leap into the air, hands just barely missing his target.

"Try harder? _Try harder?_ I'm not an athletic person! I'm trying as hard as I can!" Hermione's voice was edging hysteria as she gave one last wild attempt to catch this snitch throwing her hands in the air, but another pair got there first.

"Got it." Draco said simply. WIthout another word he strapped in the snitch. Lavender, Justin, and Anthony remained silent, as Hermione's mouth opened and closed seeming as if she were trying to form words, but couldn't figure out how.

"You think you can...how could you..." She stuttered out.

"Thank you, would be an appropriate response." Draco answered cooly as he grabbed half of the Quidditch trunk. "Give me a hand, will you?" He asked, nodding his head towards Justin. Without a verbal reply, Justin grabbed the other end of the trunk.

He turned to Lavender. "Are you coming?"

Lavender shrugged. "I don't know...are _you _going?" She asked Anthony.

"Me? Oh, uh...I don't know."

"Are you guys serious? We can't _all _go! We've already snuck out twice- well some of us three times- this detention! _Three times! _If you guys get caught then-"

"Hermione?"

"What?" She snapped back.

"Well," Lavender began, "It's just that you had no problem sneaking out ten minutes ago."

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "And besides, even if only two of us go, if we get caught, we're still all dead."

Hermione thought about this. It was true, if one was caught they all were. All of them, save Draco, had been using the equipment.

"Okay. We'll all go." Hermione agreed.

And so the group set off Draco and Justin in the lead caring the trunk, Hermione, Lavender, and Justin, a few steps behind.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Lavender mouthed to Hermione, who turned her head, refusing to respond. After a few minutes, they arrived at the closet the equipment was kept in.

"Go talk to him!" Lavender urged. The brunette, who was getting tired of her friend's evasiveness of the blonde boy, decided to take matters into her own manicured hands. Without the slightest of warnings, Lavender shoved Hermione straight into Draco's back.

"Oh! I, um, sorry, Malfoy."

Draco frowned down at her. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident."

Hermione turned her head to glare at Lavender, but before she could Draco started speaking again. "Look, Granger, I... I'm sorry about earlier."

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione answered shortly.

"Well, we need to." He told her bluntly. "Listen, I-"

"I _said, _I don't want to talk about it. You want to be a Death Eater. Well, fine. That's your choice, but I'll let you know as soon as we-"

"Please, Hermione, please, shut up. I don't want to be a Death Eater. I never have, well, not really any way. And, as for your whole Order of the Phoenix deal. It's a possibility, for one thing I'm really not sure if they would take me-" Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Draco shushed her. "Let's put it this way. If you had a sudden change of heart, do you think the Death Eaters would take you in? No. It's hard not to feel the same way about your side. It's hard to predict what the light will do when you've spent your whole life campaigning for the dark."

"Uh...am I missing something?" Hermione and Draco, who had completely forgotten about the rest of the group, spun on their heals to see the other three staring at them, mouths agape. But before anyone could say anything else, a voice started to waft down the hallway, sending chills down their backs.

"I'm afraid you can't make up the essay, Joanstan. You will receive no credit for the assignment, regardless of what you petty excuse may be." Came Snape's voice, as he gave yet another student a failing grade.

"Oh no." Hermione whispered. "Oh no, no, no!"

"We're dead!" Lavender whispered back, who grabbed on to Anthony's arm.

"No." Draco said. "Not all of us. Just me."

"What?" The four whisper-screamed in unison.

"You guys go on. I'll take the heat for this one."

"You can't do that! Draco, you'll get killed!" Hermione whispered.

Draco shook his head. "No, I won't. It's _me_. I'm his favorite, remember? Now, you guys go straight, I'll go do left and turn him around."

"But-"

"No, Granger. Now GO!" At that Draco spun around and started running down the corridor. "_HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS, _

_TEACH US SOMETHING PLEASE!" _The boy sang at the top of his lungs.

"We better go." Justin led the group back to one of the many room's Snape used as a detention room. As soon as they got in, the teens collapsed at their desks.

"Do you think he's alright?" Lavender asked, her voice quivering slightly. "I mean, he wasn't even the one that took it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Justin said, though he too was slightly worried about the blonde Slytherin.

Though all four offered each other reassuring words, they knew that truly, all they could do was wait.

**A/N Ahhhhhh! I'm so sorry! I took **_**forever **_**to update! Ugh. I'm angry at myself. Again, I really am sorry for the wait. On an unrelated note, Teddy goes to Hogwarts today!!! I wish I was there. Happy first day of Hogwarts!!! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No. Just no. **

Hermione started down a her parchment. She already had _Where I will be in Ten Years_ neatly printed at the top, but besides a few lone introductory sentences, she, for the first time in her Hogwarts career, had no idea what to write. The truth was, she had no clue where she would be in ten years. Did anybody? Plus, it would be much easier to focus on her essay if she wasn't so worried about Draco. Hermione rubbed her temples. The mere fact that she was worried about him at all was a bit stressful. This time yesterday he was her least favorite person in the school, how can one day change that?

"Surely he'll be back soon, right? I mean, Snape's cruel, there's no doubt about it, but I always thought he liked Draco..." Lavender bit her nails anxiously, a habit she'd thought she'd broken years ago, while staring at the black wooden door. The four had tried to act like nothing was out of the ordinary, that they were just sitting in detention, wishing they were at Hogsmade like everyone else, but the truth was they were all worried for their friend.

Hermione continued to rub her temples as she thought about the bleach-blonde Slytherin.

So he didn't want to be a Death Eater, but he still was uncomfortable with the Order. What did that mean? Was he on their side or not? Hermione had so may questions in her head, if only he was here!

"Of course." Justin agreed. "He'll be here in a matter of minutes. We've just got to wait is all." The curly-haired boy had been trying to stay on Lavender's good side ever since he'd slammed a bludger into her leg (the once-red mark on the girls leg was now gradually turning a light purple), but the harder he tried the more annoyed she seemed to get.

"But how do you _know_?" Lavender cried as she paced back and forth on the damp stone floor, her ring finger still hanging slightly from her mouth. "He could be expelled for all we know!"

"Draco is not going to be expelled for sneaking out of detention." Anthony barely kept his voice above a whisper, determined to calm down his friend before she truly went off the edge. "The worst he'll get is more detention."

Hermione's quill had still not moved an inch further across her parchment. She'd thought of career options, she'd been planning stuff like that for years, that wasn't the problem. She just couldn't see herself then. Everything about the future was a blur. Hermione didn't even know if she would be _alive _in ten years. Even if she was, she might have a safe cozy job on the Ministry, or she might be in a savage fight against Voldemort. She just didn't know.

The girl couldn't help but wonder if Snape was doing this on purpose. The idea seemed completely and utterly ridiculous, so much so that Hermione had started to wonder if Harry and Ron were finally starting to rub off on her after all these years, but she couldn't shake the idea out of her mind. Surely Snape would have realized the kind of strain this would put on a person! The future was one of the biggest fear factors of the war. He must know that, does he not feel it himself? Hermione shook her head, she was just over thinking this assignment...maybe she should put it down for a while....

"Did you hear that?" Lavender gasped. "I bet it's Snape coming to tell us that-"

"Lavender, calm down, it was probably just-" Anthony started, but Justin cut him off.

"No! She's right!" Justin pressed is ear on the door's keyhole and motioned for the rest of the group to do the same.

After much pushing and shoving, finally the four each had an ear pressed to the door.

"Do you think it's Snape?"

"No, it's gotta be Draco!"

"_Shh!" _

"Justin, turn your head," Hermione commanded. "I bet you can see out the hole." Sure enough, Justin could see right out the door.

"Retreat!" He hissed, sending the four scampering back to their seats.

"It's Snape! I knew it was Snape!" Lavender moaned.

Justin shook his head furiously. "It's not just Snape, he's got-"

BAM!

The heavy black door, obviously blasted aside by Snape's wand, hit the wall so loud and quickly, it caused all four teens to jump an inch out of their seats.

Much to the group's relief, Snape wasn't alone. Being forcibly dragged along beside him was Draco, but by the expressions on the two's faces, you could easily tell things had not gone smoothly.

"Unfortunately," Snape sneered, his voice coming out at oily as ever, "Mr. Malfoy will not be joining you for the rest of the day." At this, the man let go of Draco's arm, allowing the boy to gather his stuff. Draco quickly turned to Hermione and gave her a pleading glance, before walking as slowly and deliberately as possible back to Snape. "And I should remind you all, if that essay is not done by the end of the day, you can all expect to be here again next Saturday as well." Snape slammed the door as loudly as he had blasted it open, leaving the children with an even heavier since if dread then the one already occupying their stomaches.

"What just happened?" Justin asked, already breaking the silence that had settled among them.

Though Lavender, Justin, and Anthony were now quickly plotting Draco's rescue, Hermione was still stuck on the look that Draco had sent her. It worried her, to say the least. Up to this point, Hermione had completely denied any way of Snape being somehow related to the Death Eaters, but the look Draco gave her... it seemed to frightened to be just a 'get me away from this man' look.

But then again, how could have Snape overheard their conversation? Though they had been discussing the Order when Snape had come close to catching them, wouldn't he busted them before they'd even had a chance to finish their conversation? Of course he would! Besides, hadn't he been talking to someone? Yes, he had.

"Hermione!" Hermione's head jerked up.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes quickly scanning the area to make sure Snape hadn't come back while she was so engrossed with her thoughts.

"Well, it just we think you should be the one to go get Draco." Lavender told her friend. Seeing the slight frown form on Hermione's face she quickly said, "Just because we thought you guys had something important to talk about! Not 'cause we want you caught or anything!"

"No, no." Hermione shook her head. "I understand, it's just that I don't know where to look." Truthfully, Hermione was a little wary about sneaking out _again_. She was so close to getting caught last time, could she force herself to risk it again?

Obviously seeing right through her words, Anthony said, "Look, I saw that look he gave you. He needs _you _to go get him. He didn't give that look to me, or Lavender, or Justin. It was obviously meant for _you_."

"Well...Yes, yes you're right." Hermione took a deep breath. "Of course I'll go."

"Good." Anthony gave the girl a small smile. "Besides, I think I can handle that essay."

"Yes, I guess I'll start by- wait. What? What do you mean _you'll _handle the essay? We all have to do them for ourselves!"

Anthony shrugged. "I might be able to work some stuff out. Now go."

Hermione sighed. "Wish me luck." Without even bothering to wait for the 'good luck''s, the bushy haired girl pushed open the door, already knowing her first stop.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Thank you to all my reviewers!!!! I got some good constructive criticism for the last chapter, so thank you especially for that!! There's been some role reversal, towards the end of the chap, then again nothing had been dead-on from the beginning, but I needed it that way for everything to piece together. By the way, I'm going back to edit the first few chapters, none of the plow will change, I'm just hoping for it to be a little better written :) Thank you again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!! **


End file.
